Sinful Love
by Athena Sage
Summary: There was a prophecy and then there was the Hunt. What will happen when a huntress falls in love? And what happens when it turns out to be the lieutenant? The hunt for the answer begins... This story is on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hey guys, I'm pretty new here and this is my first time posting a story here. All constructive criticism is welcome and excuse me for my limited range of vocabulary. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!**

"Nico! Wake up!" A shout followed by banging on the door woke Nico from his slumber. Nico's eyes fluttered open. Who could be here this early in the morning? He wondered. The Hades cabin looked dark and gloomy, but of course to Nico it was perfect! He had done a little bit of the interior decorating, which he proved to be quite proud of. "Um… who's there?" Nico asked whoever was outside the door. The answer came almost immediately, "Open up, now! Or I'll break this miserable door down!" Nico winced, an angry Thalia could result in a charred door and singed hair.

"Coming!" He stumbled out of his bed, grabbing a pair of more decent looking pants that pyjamas and opened the door as quickly as he could. Looks like Thalia had already destroyed some of his property. Looks like the camp had to make a rule that no daughter of Zeus could enter his property. Well technically the property was for all the children of Hades, but seems like he was the only occupant. Thalia had arrived earlier to inform Chiron of the Hunt's visit. They were a group of girls, kind of like a sorority club for virgin, immortal girls. A few patches of grass were burnt and a black mark of the door told Nico that the door was not spared. "So… what can I do for you?" He tried not to meet Thalia's gaze, he could have sworn that there were sparks flying around her. He tried to stay cool, but honestly, he having trouble at even not running away from her. "We have to get going." Thalia roughly grabbed his hand with such force that he was not even prepared for, sending him stumbling forward. He complied knowing that refusing was not going to help much.

They arrived at the "cave" that belonged to the Oracle, Rachel. Nico hated this cave, it kind of freaked him out. Thalia literally pushed him into the cave and when he entered, in the dim lighting he saw Rachel sitting there cross-legged on the floor. She smiled at him, the red-headed girl's decoration skills were really given him the shivers. "Hey Nico!" she beckoned him forward with a friendly wave of her hand. "So why do you need me?" "Oh just a prophecy I thought you might want to know. She waved her hand in the air as if creating a pattern then she spoke.

"A goddess shall make a hero's first love,

a child traumatised by Cupid's nerve.

A son of a god shall breathe one last breath,

and be reborn due to a goddess's despair.

While one is gone, one shall return,

and the memory lost shall solve the curse."

"Mean anything to you?" Rachel's voice broke the awkward silence for the past minute. Nico shrugged off the question. Maybe they were just finding male demigod's without their first love yet. He just shrugged off the question and did not say anything. "Okay," Rachel said, looking a little disappointed. "I was hoping you may think of someone." "Oh," was all Nico could think of at that moment. "Can you try to help?" She asked with a little hope in her voice. "Okay." Without one look back, Nico left the "cave".

**Thanks for reading! I would love it if you follow and review!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**OMG OMG! I got a review! Thanks for reviewing me guys and viewing my story. I appreciate it a lot. Well, I hope you guys like my story… though it's kind of lame. A big thank you to all that read my story!**

"Love, love, love…" Aphrodite twirled a rose in her hand. "How long will it take for another tragic love story?" The Olympians had just had another of their meetings and Aphrodite was bored. Everyone's business was thriving, but hers was not. "How?" she mused to herself, deep in thought. Demeter's harvest was excellent, Zeus's skies were clear, Poseidon's sea was thriving, and everyone else seemed to have good luck, just not her. There was no fuzzy love stories, no tragic ones, nothing of any of her favourite categories. And then, came Percy and Annabeth, she was expecting a demigod romance filled with commitment and lots of lovely things. But, to her despair, the most they had ever done was an underwater kiss. Then came her daughter, Piper, she should have that what was his name again? Jason, she remembered, around her little finger. Deep in thought, Aphrodite tapped her manicured fingers on her perfectly shaped chin.

"Aphrodite." A cold voice came to Aphrodite's attention. "Dear me, what have I done to deserve a visit from the great huntress, Artemis?" She opened her eyes big and mouth shaped in an "O" in mock surprise. "This is the throne room." Artemis remarked coldly, eyes unblinking. Aphrodite gave her a look of disappointment, "I thought you were visiting me…" Aphrodite sniffled. Artemis knew better than to give Aphrodite the slightest hint of irritation. "I have better things to do," she grabbed her silver bow tightly in one hand and left the throne room. Her silver bow reminded Aphrodite so much of the love history between Orion and Artemis. The poor girl had mistaken Orion for a piece of driftwood, how tragic and lovely.

DING! Wheels turned in Aphrodite's head. My, how could she not have thought of it? Standing up she dusted her gown for dust specks that were not even there and neatened her already perfect hair. Then, she snapped her fingers. A minor god came rushing to her. "Yes your highness, your gracefulness, your…" Aphrodite held up one beautifully perfect hand and turned to face him with one of those dazzling smiles. "Can you help me?" She asked innocently. "Of course!" The minor god melted under her enchanting gaze. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, her voice like a melodious piece, "Help me contact, Dionysus." The minor god rushed off to run the errand, now his top priority.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth knocked on the Zeus cabin door. Thalia opened the door, face frowning. Honestly, Annabeth did not want to do this, but it was necessary before an angry Thalia went blowing things up. "Hey, Annabeth." Thalia wore her punk 'I Hate Barbie' t-shirt. She looked like a punk angel with that silver ringlet on her head. "Hey, Thalia," Annabeth greeted her with a warm smile, "I was wondering if you would like a tour of our camp. After all, after you left, it has kind of… changed." "Sure," said Thalia, even though she was not in the mood for it, she did not want to disappoint the girl she treated like a younger sister. The rest of the Hunt was in the Artemis cabin and she was sure they did not mind if she had a private tour with Annabeth. Annabeth walked Thalia around the camp, careful not to lead Thalia past the Hades cabin. After all, the burnt property down there could provoke Thalia's fury. They walked past the archery range and Annabeth was still talking about the recent changes when Thalia cut through, "Annabeth, I was wondering if you might reconsider the Hunt's offer." Annabeth looked a little shocked at the sudden re-mention of the Hunt's offer but stood her ground. "Ok…" Annabeth finally said after a long moment of silence, "But, why the sudden offer." Thalia looked pleased that Annabeth was considering the offer and had not been bewildered. "I talked to some of the senior hunters; they thought you would be a perfect addition." Annabeth was deep in thought after the offer. "So?" Thalia pushed for an answer. "I'll consider." Thoughts swarmed Annabeth's already packed mind.

After the tour, Annabeth bid farewell to Thalia outside the Zeus cabin. "Remember to consider!" Thalia shouted after Annabeth. "I will," Annabeth muttered under her breath. She had so many things to think about, the camp, and the questions her camp mates were asking, the Hunt. Sometimes, she felt like her brain was going to explode. Should she join the Hunt? As much as the offer was tempting, it would mean giving up Percy and the camp life. "Annabeth, finally I have found you!" Annabeth turned at her name, only to come face to face with a now panting Percy. "So what's up seaweed brain?" She asked him and tilted her head a little to the left, waiting for an answer. "Chiron wants Capture-the-Flag at the campfire tonight as a welcome for the hunters." "Oh," was all Annabeth could think of at that time. "See you tonight!" Percy pecked her on the cheek, causing her to blush. How could she give that up?

**Thank you all for reading; I would really appreciate it if you write a review and follow if you like it! Thank you again! **

**(I'll try to update chapter 2 a.s.a.p!)**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews! I am so happy and I appreciated the time you have taken to write those reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please follow if you like my story!  
**

**Thalia's POV: **

Thalia twirled her hair subconsciously into a ring around her index finger. _Maybe I should have not snapped at Nico, he is kind of cute after all. _She stopped herself in mid-twirl and scolded herself, _Thalia you're a hunter, stop thinking these corrupted thoughts. _She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. _Thalia, you are a virgin and you'll stay a virgin. _She kept repeating in her head over and over again. What was wrong with her, falling for a guy younger than her? Maybe not, she was immortal he would catch up with her, but seriously? Her thoughts were all stopped when a knock on the door snatched her from her now 'Nico filled' head.'

"Come in." Thalia composed her face as a lean figure came into the Zeus cabin. "Thalia, Chiron will like to let you know that Capture-the-Flag is starting soon." Thalia nodded at the girl, she was Justine, a daughter of Aphrodite. Thalia was shocked by her choice to pledge herself as a virgin; after all she was the goddess of love's daughter. Virginity seemed out of the question. "Thalia?" Justine waited for her order. "Of course, take the Hunt and go ahead, I'll see you there." Justine nodded and inclined her head, stepping out of the room and heading toward the Artemis cabin. As soon as the sound of Justine's footsteps faded away, Thalia let go of a breath that she had been holding for a minute too long. She relaxed and sank back to her relaxed state and let her emotions flow through once again. "Nico… Nico…" A voice chanted in her head. _Shut up! _She willed the voice to hush up. Thalia glanced back at the 'eat voltage!' statue of Zeus. _Wish me luck, if you're even listening Dad. _With that she grabbed her bow and arrow and stepped out of the cabin.

Trudging along the gravel path of the camp, she remembered her earlier question to Annabeth. _'__Annabeth, I was wondering if you might reconsider the Hunt's offer. 'Ok… but why the sudden offer.' 'I talked to some of the senior hunters; they thought you would be a perfect addition.' 'So?' 'I'll consider.' _Thalia really hoped that Annabeth was considering her offer, like seriously considering her offer. Thalia was in such a dream-like state that she did not notice who was in front of her while she walked. _Thump! _A hard knock brought Thalia to her senses. She was about to scold whoever was in front of her for banging into her. "What do you think you're…" Her voice was cut short by the sight that lay in front of her eyes. "L-lady Artemis," she was so stunned that she had trouble forming the right sentence. "Thalia," Artemis greeted her with a smile not minding her hitting her at all. The petite, brunette girl that stood in front of her was smiling from ear to ear. "Thalia, I've been so caught up with my business in Olympus that I've never got a chance to spend time with the Hunt these few days. How I miss my sisters, especially my second-in-command." Thalia inclined her head, "My lady, your compliment is too much for me." Artemis smiled, "Always a pleasure meeting you Thalia. And I presume the rest of the Hunt is already at the campfire?" "Yes, My Lady," Thalia was pleased that Artemis had not further questioned her thoughtfulness. "Well then, we should get going." "Yes, My Lady."

**Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth waited for the Hunt and some other campers to arrive at the campfire. The most easily noticeable place at the camp and the place where she had spent so many meals with her fellow campmates. She was still considering Thalia's offer but she could not bear to stop all _this_. She swept her gaze around the whole perimeter of the campfire, Percy and her laughing and eating together, Grover teasing Percy, Piper getting claimed by Aphrodite and… "Annabeth, so what's the plan?" She felt herself being tugged from her thoughts. "Percy?" He leaned on the railing a cool breeze casually sweeping through his hair. "Yes," he answered, "is something wrong?" "Thalia's asked me to join the Hunt." "Whoa!" Percy took a step back, two hands shielding himself as in so shocked that he was in defence mode. "You're not _seriously _considering that are you?" "Nah…" she assured Percy and noticed that he looked really relieved by the assurance. A little too relieved, did her really think that she was going to join the Hunt? Did he really not trust her that much? The questions of Percy doubting her swarmed her mind. _Really Annabeth, you're going to let Percy's doubt get to you? _A voice chided her in her head. "Don't let it get to you," she muttered under her breath. She stepped forward and pecked Percy on the cheek. "Good luck," she whispered into his ear and he smiled like a fool. She stepped backward and turned to join her group.

In a few minutes, Annabeth stood above her fort as the wind rustled her hair and messed it up a little. "Annabeth." Annabeth turned to face the voice. Thalia stood there, bow in hand and her ringlet over her head. "Thalia," Annabeth exclaimed with a little more enthusiasm than she would have expected. "Still considering?" Thalia asked. _Considering what? Oh that. _The offer. Was she considering it, honestly, she did not know. Was that why she was in this dilemma? "Still considering." She confirmed, careful not to disappoint Thalia. "Ok," Thalia sounded a little disappointed but she still looked fine. Thalia waved a goodbye to Annabeth and strode down to the lower ground of the fort and briefed the other girls and the Hunt.

**Thalia's POV:**

Thalia examined the positioning of the Hunt and smiled at Annabeth who stood on the top of the Fort. She could admit that she was a little that Annabeth was still considering, what was there to consider? Oh right, Percy. That was the last thing Annabeth would give up in this entire world. Chiron called all attention to him as he explained a few rules. "Ready? Get ready and…" _Beep! _The whistle signalled the start of the game. "Everyone, ready…" Thalia scrutinised the line of attackers, "and… shoot!" Two-dozen smoke arrows fired into the air and created a line of smoke.

Thalia peered into the smoke, suddenly a huge looming figure cut through the smoke. The thing bit down on the Hunt. Before they knew it, the Fort was under attack. Thalia tried to get out of the huge metal net, but it was so heavy and she had no knife to cut through it. She struggled until her whole body ached from the energy drained and she wanted so badly to get out from under it. Just then, a shadow was cast over her struggling hands. She glanced up, only to find herself facing Nico di Angelo. "You must be happy now, this is your revenge isn't it?" Thalia found herself sneering at him. He placed a finger on his lips and bent down and started helping her remove the net. "What?" "Shhh," Came Nico's response. As soon as she was free, Nico told her, "Go and help Annabeth." She nodded and raced up the stairs, just in time to see Percy kicking Annabeth in the gut. Percy grabbed the flag and ran into Thalia, but could not care less and rushed off to his fort. "Annabeth!" Thalia ran toward Annabeth, eyes filled with concern.

Annabeth turned to face Thalia, eyes swimming with tears. Her eyes danced with emotion, anger, despair and regret. Thalia helped her sit. A tear slid down the side of Annabeth's cheek. "Annabeth, are you…" Annabeth cut Thalia off, " I-I want to become a huntress."

**Please review and follow if you liked it!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, again, this is yet another chapter. I'm not great like Shakespeare or Rick Riordan so just bear my limited use of vocab. Once again, please R&R and if you like it follow! Thanks!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt. _Annabeth recited the words in her head. Annabeth was nervous, she had made an instant decision out of anger and despise to join the Hunt. It was her choice; she could not say she had not thought it before because she had. _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt. _Annabeth's mind whirled at the thought of the Hunt's oath again. Could she really turn her back on Percy? _Yes, yes you can. _A voice in her head chanted. _Why? _She felt stupid asking herself the question but she wanted an answer. _Because he betrayed your trust, he turned __**his **__back on you. _Annabeth remembered Percy walking away with the flag. Had he? Could she stand eternal maidenhood?

"Annabeth." Someone called her name and Annabeth turned just in time to see Thalia walking up to Annabeth. "Thalia," Annabeth greeted Thalia warmly. Next to Thalia trailed a brunette girl, Annabeth recognized her, she was Artemis. "Lady Artemis." Annabeth inclined her head in respect to the goddess that she would be serving if she accepted the offer. "Annabeth," Artemis spoke, "Are you sure you want to join the Hunt. It would mean no more Percy or any other boys." Annabeth nodded her head in agreement. _No more Percy or any other boys. _Did she have any _other _boys?

"Annabeth, you may say the vow." Annabeth took a deep breath and started. "_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." _Annabeth could feel a slight change in herself, she felt stronger, more capable of doing things by herself. "Annabeth welcome to the Hunt." A smile spread across Artemis's lips. Annabeth could feel the bow and arrow on her back. Freedom from Percy, at last.

**Thalia's POV:**

Thalia knocked politely on the cabin door. "Nico?" she more of asked that called. Nico soon answered the door and when he saw Thalia he recoiled. "You're not going to drag me back to Rachel… are you?" Thalia nearly laughed at the look on his face. "No, silly," Nico looked stunned by Thalia calling him silly and she wanted to laugh even more. "I'm here to apologize." At that point of time, Nico's mouth nearly hit the floor and Thalia almost burst into a fit of giggles. "C-come on in." Nico had a little bit of trouble composing himself, but soon he was back to normal.

The interior of the Hades cabin looked like a horror movie set, Thalia frowned in the dimness. Nico as if reading her mind asked her, "Do you not like it?" "No, not at all." _I do not not like it, I hate it. _But of course, Thalia could not bring herself to spoil the day, so she tried to stay calm and sit and chat. It could not be that hard could it? To just apologize to a boy, right?

"I'm sorry for… dragging you out," Thalia apologized, trying to look sincere but not vulnerable. Nico waved the apology away, "No biggie." "So, I would like to thank you for…" _What should I say next, _she wondered, _for being my hero? _"For helping me." The words came out sounding a little funny. But, it was the stepping-stone to a successful apology. Nico stared at her, looking like he had been just slapped in the face. "What?" Thalia demanded, a little irritated. "I never expected you to say that." He answered after an awkward moment.

Thalia left the cabin minutes later, female teenage hormones stirring in her. _Thalia, he's cute but don't let him get to you, _a voice in her head chided. "I'll try," she muttered dryly.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth, Annabeth, is it true that you swore yourself to Artemis?" A desperate voice came from behind Annabeth. It was Percy, that irritating seaweed brain. "Yes, and for the sake of the gods, stop following me!" She shouted in his face for the fourth time in a row. Annabeth turned to leave, but she could still see Percy following her from the corner of her eye.

Annabeth turned around once again to _ask_ him to stop, but he was hugging her in no time. "Annabeth, don't." Percy pleaded. She pushed him away, eyes glazed over with anger and heart burning with fury and sadness. _Percy, I can't. _She refused to cry over the boy that now meant nothing to her. "Percy," she attempted to keep her voice leveled, "It's over between us, stop, just stop trying." Percy knelt down at her feet and held her hand. She pulled it away, "No, just stop." She looked away and started walking away.

"Annabeth, I…" A tear trickled down the side of Annabeth's cheek and she recalled her 'little' talk with Artemis. _"Annabeth, have you decided what to do?" "Yes." "What are you going to do." "I will get rid of him." "Very well, I trust that your decision is the best." "Thank you, Lady Artemis." "You're most welcome." _Percy was chasing her again, could she really get rid of him?

Annabeth turned around and tried to stop him once again. "Percy, I…" her words were cut short by Percy kissing her furiously. His hands were all over her body, she dove right in to the kiss, but almost immediately sprang back into her original state of mind. _He betrayed you Annabeth let him go. _She pushed him back with such force that it caught him by surprise. As soon as he stood up, she drew an arrow from her back and positioned her bow.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot." "I know you won't." Percy stood one step forward and an alarm rang in Annabeth's mind. Then, two steps. _No! You cannot let him any closer. _Then three. Annabeth snapped. "You asked for it," she growled. "Anna-" The arrow whizzed through the air in milliseconds.

**I know it's a cliffhanger. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R and follow!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the cliff-hanger. So here's the next chapter…**

**Annabeth's POV:  
**

Watching the arrow whiz through the air, Annabeth amidst all her fury, realised what she had just done. But there was no time to stop the arrow. Percy stood seven feet away from Annabeth, only having time to respond by opening his mouth. "Stop this madness," a voice spoke and as soon as it did, the arrow dropped to the floor with a thud. Annabeth was almost thankful that it had not hit Percy.

Annabeth turned around after she recovered from the shock to face the person who had stopped her. "Lady Artemis." Annabeth bowed to Artemis when she realised it was her. "Annabeth," Artemis smiled at her, but her face turned grim as she acknowledged Percy with a nod. Artemis hugged Annabeth warmly as if she were her sister. "Are you alright?" Artemis asked with eyes filled with concern as Annabeth trembled with emotion. _What have I just done? _Annabeth asked herself. Artemis gently took Annabeth by the hand and led her away. "Anna-" Percy started but before he could even finish her name, Artemis interrupted. "Percy, I would appreciate it very much if you would stop burdening my huntress with your desire." Percy stood there, stumped by Artemis's words and Artemis led Annabeth away. "Come," she whispered, "the others are waiting for us." Annabeth managed to nod and two of them walked away in silence. Annabeth could not help but recount an incident with Percy that really made her consider joining the Hunt.

_Annabeth walked into Percy's cabin. These few days, she was sure that Percy was hiding something from her. Tip-toeing, she scanned the cabin for any sign of Percy. No trace of him was in the cabin. After their argument the other day, she knew something was fishy. Really, __**fishy**__. Percy was going to return from training soon, she had to hurry. She searched in the drawers and on the shelves for the notebook that she had seen a few days ago. "Come on…" Then she found it, she flipped it over hurriedly. "Dear diary," an account read. What that seaweed brain has a diary? Annabeth wondered but continued reading. "Annabeth and I just quarrelled today; she is being such an idiot for not listening to me. Why does she do that? Maybe it is because she thinks that as Athena's daughter, she is a genius." The account abruptly ended there. He should have known her better; she never thought he would think of her like __**that**__. _

"Annabeth, are you alright?" A calm voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "Yes, yes I am," she replied, momentarily flustered. "Come sit," A huntress invited her over, patting the spot on the wooden bench next to her. Her name started with J or something, Thalia had mentioned it during Capture-the-Flag. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth introduced herself trying to put on a smile. "Hi, I'm Justine, child of Aphrodite." She shook Annabeth's hand. Annabeth was a little shocked, but she still managed to put on the smile. _A child of Aphrodite? Why would she join the Hunt? _Annabeth kicked the suspicions away and sat down.

The meals were served and someone called her from behind. Annabeth was sure it was Thalia so she turned her head in response. Annabeth turned and found herself looking into the eyes of Percy. His gaze haunted her, it looked as if his heart had been shattered into a gazillion pieces. Those sea-green eyes raged a storm in it. She found herself staring at him, he cocked one eyebrow up as if questioning her whether she could really resist him. "Annabeth," Thalia snapped and Annabeth quickly responded to her. Thalia explained that she was wondering if Annabeth was okay and Annabeth, who did not want Thalia's suspicions to be raised, answered yes. The meal carried on with no more 'accidental looks' at Percy and Justine chatted incessantly. Even though she was a huntress, Annabeth occasionally found her commenting on the boys in the camp. "That boy should really learn how to dress up", "Oooh, that boy is cute!", "He should really get a makeover." Annabeth was really starting to question her loyalty.

**Thalia's POV:**

Thalia sat there, picking at the food in her plate. After the chat with Nico, she could not help finding him even cuter. As she sat there in her punk 'I Hate Barbie' shirt, her thoughts flew to Nico. She tried to ignore the fact that she was being attracted to him. _Come on, Thalia! Stop those childish thoughts. _She took a deep breath and murmured. "I'm not attracted to him, I'm not attracted to him." But, after the 10th time of her murmuring she sighed. She just realised that she was attracted to him.

_Come on, he's not hot. _The voice against them together whispered in her head. The other retorted, _he may not be Apollo __**hot**__, but he is hot. Go for it! _"Great," Thalia hissed to herself, "now we're dealing with elementary definitions of _hot_. She really felt like banging those two voices out of her head, but she knew that even if she tried a hundred times in a row, got a concussion, they would still be there. Trying to distract herself from those irritating voices. "Who's that?" Justine asked Annabeth pointing to a boy that Thalia knew from experience was irritating. "That's Louis; his actions make even me look like an upstanding member of the camp." Justine giggled as soon as she heard Annabeth's words. "You _are _an upstanding member of the camp." And they both giggled together. _At least Annabeth is happy, I guess. _Thalia caught Percy giving her that evil eye and she gave him the evil eye and stuck her tongue out. Well, maybe she was not all that happy.

"Well at least I'm not the only one that is dying," she turned back to her meal. The two voices were arguing in her head again. "Stop it," she grumbled and slammed a fist on the table. That act attracted some of the Hunt's attention, but they shrugged it off and continued chatting, munching on their meals or doing whatever they were doing all along. Thalia sighed, life without boys was really getting hard especially with her teenage girl hormones inside of her. She caught Nico's eye and thought she saw a ghost of a smile appear on his face, but in a flash he was back to eating. _Boys, _she turned back and continued poking at her food.

**Thanks for reading my story. As usual all con criticism is most welcome and please follow if you like it.**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, this is the next chapter! Like usual, pls R&R. If you like it then follow. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thalia's POV:**

Thalia's eyes occasionally found itself looking straight at Nico. She was not sure whether it was subconscious or just coincidental. Her mind was in a mess and she found herself blushing at the thought of Nico. _Thalia, snap out of it. _She picked at her food a little embarrassed that she was so obsessed with Nico. Her self-talk was not really helping with the situation; it even made her feel worse. Out of the corner of her eye, Thalia saw Nico standing up and walking in silence to the plate disposal area. She snuck a peek at him and caught him walking in the direction of his cabin. _Great_, she thought wryly, _now I have my mind all to myself. _She continued munching on her food and noticed Justine stealing a look in Nico's direction. Her movements were quick; the still chatting Annabeth did not even notice her ignorance of the conversation. "Oh, is that right?" Justine tried to look like she had been listening. She nodded a few more times in Annabeth's direction but Thalia could not help but notice that she looked a little impatient as if tired of talking to Annabeth. "Annabeth," she interrupted Annabeth who was in the middle of a sentence, "I have to go now." Annabeth nodded in understanding, but Thalia was getting suspicious. _Why did she look so uneasy after Nico left? _She thought.

Justine stood up abruptly and left the table. She briskly walked, almost ran, to the plate disposal area. She waved at Annabeth and Annabeth waved back, a smile plastered on her face. Annabeth inched a foot closer to Thalia to ensure that her voice was audible through a whisper. "Thalia," she hissed, "did you notice that?" Annabeth quizzed. "Notice what?" Thalia pretended that she did not know what Justine had done. Annabeth was the last person she wanted to get suspicious over her. "Justine, she left a while after Nico did, something's fishy." Annabeth propped a hand under her chin as if thinking while forming the sentence. Thalia could not help but wonder if her suspicions were confirmed, if there was really something going on with Justine. "Annabeth, I think-" Thalia started.

_Bang! _A loud bang came from the Hades cabin. Thalia stopped halfway through her sentence. The others had obviously noticed the sound too; some shook it off and continued eating, while others muttered something to their friends. "Annabeth, I think I have to go." Thalia shot a glance at the Hades cabin where she was sure something was wrong. The 'bang' had obviously come from there; she stood up quietly, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Placing her plate in the disposal area silently, she strode in the direction of the Zeus cabin, not wanting suspicions to be raised. She opened the door to the Zeus cabin and entered. Peeking outside the window, she climbed out of it after confirming that no one was there. She wanted everyone to think that Thalia had retired early into the cabin. In the shadows, she crept toward the Hades cabin. She heard a sound coming from the front of the cabin. Inching closer to take a look, she saw Justine wrestling with a struggling Nico.

"Come on," Justine chided, "don't be a naughty boy, just let me take off some layers and you'll be fine." Thalia came out of the shadows and walked forward. "Justine, what are you doing?" Thalia tried to keep her voice levelled, but honestly it was not quite that easy. "Thalia," Justine stood up and strode over to her, releasing Nico from her grip. "How nice to see you, after I've accomplished my mother's task, I will become a god." She gestured as if she were already a god. "What did you want with Nico?" Thalia was buying time as she mouthed the words 'go alert the others' to Nico. He nodded and Thalia faced Justine once again. "Well, my mother just decided that she should reverse Cupid's nerve and use it on Nico." Thalia blinked in surprise, was there a way to reverse Cupid's nerve? Then the opposite of love would be hate, right? "Of course, I first tested it on Annabeth. You must be wondering how she became so furious with Percy. I made her think that Percy cheated on her by reading his diary, but actually there was no diary. Even if there were, the account should not have made a rational person like Annabeth angry, but Cupid's nerve did."

Thalia stepped back in shock; Justine was the one who did that to Annabeth? So that was why Annabeth had been so mad at Percy since that day before Capture-the-Flag. "You…" Thalia growled. But she thought better than to make Justine angry, she had to buy Nico some time. "Why did you even join the Hunt?" she changed the topic. Thalia saw Artemis step into the clearing. "Because, I wanted power, if not why would I join this stupid Hunt? I want the immortality, fool." Artemis had heard enough, she stepped forth and grabbed Justine by the shoulder slamming her onto the floor. "You are the fool, Justine." Justine tried to stand up, but Artemis waved her hand and vines grew over Justine's body. With a movement of her hand, Justine started growing brown fur and her ears became higher, her mouth, arms and legs elongated. In a second, where Justine once lay, lay a brown antelope.

The vines uncoiled themselves from 'Justine' and the antelope ran away in fright. Artemis attended to Thalia next, "Are you alright, lieutenant?" Nodding wordlessly was all Thalia could do. _The prophecy has started, _she thought, _and Annabeth is the first victim._

_Crack! _The bark of the tree behind Thalia cracked. Artemis spun around, as quick as a cheetah. "Oh no," Artemis muttered as she read the note on the arrow, fear finding its place in the goddess's eyes. "They're here."

**Sorry guys for the abrupt end, it will be explained in the next chapter. For now just review and if you like it follow.**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry about the teeny cliff at the end of the last chapter. So now, here's the next chapter. Con criticism is most welcome and I would love it if you follow!**

**Thalia's POV:  
**

"I have to go and inform Chiron, they would be here any minute," Artemis explained to Thalia then she shot a look at Nico. "Bring him along and inform the other campers." Thalia nodded and grabbed Nico by the hand, dragging him along. "What is it?" Nico asked as if he had not noticed the situation they were in. Thalia sighed, "This situation is beyond you level of understanding. Perhaps I overestimated the number of brain cells you have." Without another word, she continued walking. As she pulled Nico by the hand, she felt a weird tingling at her neck as she realized what she had been doing all along. Instinctively, the minute she felt a blush upon realization creeping over her cheeks, she dropped his hand. He looked a little bit shocked by the sudden movement, but nonetheless, continued to follow Thalia who was moving quicker now. Thalia thought to herself, _it is just part of the job description Thalia, no need to panic. _They continued walking without a word until they reached the still-eating campers.

"Everyone, listen up." Thalia radiated of the 'I'm the boss' feel and all campers fell into total silence and faced her. Once everyone's attention was turned to her, she began, "The camp is under attack, I want you all to get your weapons and meet back here… immediately." The campers all rushed frantically to their cabins to retrieve their weapons and the Hunt fell into step with the now pacing Thalia. "Who is it?" A curious hunter asked. "The rogues," Thalia looked thoughtfully into the distance, where her eyes met a pair of gold ones that sparkled in the distance. "They're here."

The campers came back from their cabins in no time. The Ares cabin was all ready, with Clarisse leading them in the front. Thalia made sure that all the campers were armed; it was going to be a tough battle. Chiron and Artemis joined them in a few minutes followed by Dionysus who trudged lazily into the clearing. The golden eyes flicked thoughtfully back and forth, calculating the numbers. As Thalia's eyes adjusted to the dark, she found herself looking at the other of the girl's followers. The rogues stood there, they had grown in numbers, and Thalia confirmed at least thirty rogues were flanking their leader. They wore black clothes that blended in perfectly with the night.

Their leader ran forward so quickly that she was in front of them in no time. As she stepped into the warm light of the campground, she spoke. "Everyone," she said. "You can either surrender the Hunt to us…" there was a slight pause, "Or prepare for the worst." Her eyes were sprinkled with flecks of golden that most of the campers were effortlessly mesmerized by, with long skinny eyelashes in the colour midnight that she flicked almost constantly. Her skin was slightly lighter than ivory, with a metallic rose coloured tint to her cheeks. Her faultless champagne blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders into skinny, slack curls. Her lips were like a frozen rose, dangerous but beautiful. Some of the campers started muttering, but fell silent when Chiron spoke. "We will never surrender the Hunt." There was a moment of consideration by the leader of the rogues. The sly, cold voice came back and then a smirk curved up her lips, "Then, you shall all die."

The leader drew her bow and arrow and before anyone could react, the arrow pierced through one of the campers. "First example," she smirked at the dying camper. The camp, driven by fury, rushed into battle.

**Sorry for ending here, for now just leave a review. Follow if you like it! Thank you for reading.**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry for ending so abruptly at the last chapter, it was supposed to be a bridge. It was kind of short though… anyways just R&R and follow if you like this chapter!**

**Thalia's POV:**

"For Melissa!" Clarisse shouted to the rest of the Ares cabin as they charged into battle. Thalia realized that it had been one of their campers who had died. _Melissa, _Thalia thought, _I did not even know her name. _Thalia noticed Nico next to her as she drew her bow, targeting one of the rogues who was fighting with a camper. After she shot her arrow, she asked Nico what he was doing there. "Expecting the unexpected, you should learn that too." He said, those eyes studying the fighting crowd. _He's so much younger that you, how can he be so… so stuck up? _She thought. Then, without warning, she slapped him across the face. He was shocked for a moment as his hand reached up instinctively to the red mark on his face. "Expect the unexpected," and Thalia stormed away, leaving a stunned, not-so-stuck-up Nico in her wake. _Idiot._ She thought as she ran straight into battle.

Thalia ran forward to get a good sniper view on a nearby patch of grass. She shot down a few rogues. Some campers looked back to say a quick thank you to her, while others continued battling some other rogues. She was advancing to another spot, seeing most of the rogues there had been killed. "Help!" A plea of help came from behind her. She spun around, only to have blood splattered in her face. Connor lay on the ground while Travis fiddled with some kind of device. The rogue adjusted another arrow and got ready to fire. "No!" Thalia leapt into the air, knocking Travis to the ground.

Travis's eyes shone with gratitude and Thalia took down the rogue after saving him. "Thank you." Travis's eyes suddenly turned to his brother not long after he had managed to overcome the shock. His eyes suddenly shimmered with tears swimming in them. "Connor," he stumbled to the side of his bleeding brother who Thalia had almost forgot about. Thalia quickly lifted Connor off the ground and to a safe spot behind some bushes. "Take this," Thalia placed some ambrosia in Travis's palm. Travis nodded and he fed his brother the ambrosia. Thalia rushed off to help the campers; she did not want any more fatalities. The sooner this battle was over, the better.

Thalia ran into the battlefield, several rogue bodies littered the floor, but there were no less camper bodies. Thalia drew her bow as she aimed of a rogue who was about to kill a camper. Then, she realized the camper was Percy. "Percy!" she thought she could hear Annabeth scream and she watched in awe as Annabeth jumped in front of Percy to shield him from the arrow. But, she realized that that was what the old Annabeth would have done, not this one. She adjusted an arrow into place and shot it the arrow reached the rogue before she even noticed it and it came into contact with the skull, piercing through it before the rogue dropped knees first to the floor. Thalia ran over to another place infested with rogues and she hit down a few before she heard something whizzing through the air. _Oh no, _she thought but she knew that she did not have time to react and even if she did, she could not avoid it. Milliseconds past, Thalia started to accept the fact that she may die right then and there. She closed her eyes, waiting for death.

_Clang! _The sound of iron coming into contact with the deadly arrow filled Thalia's ears. _What? _She wondered, _am I already dead? _A hand grabbed her by the arm and shook her wildly. "Thalia are you alright, are you hurt?" Thalia opened her eyes, to find herself looking into those of Nico's. "Thalia, are you alright?" His eyes were filled with worry as he repeated his previous question. _I am now, _Thalia thought. _Oh what am I doing? _She asked herself. "Nico, I'm fine, thank you." She meant the thank you, but she was more than fine, she was excellent. She wanted to stay in Nico's arms forever, but she could not. There was still a battle raging on, and she needed to fight it. Nico let go of her, looking a little embarrassed. Thalia smiled at him and he blushed. She thought that he looked kind of cute when his face was flushed. _Oh, why am I admiring him? _She moaned in her mind, trying to kick that passion away for a little while. But, at some part of her brain, she felt like making it stay forever. It was just so right, being with him, touching him.

Thalia shook her head, _it can't be, and I am definitely __**not **__falling in love. __**Never**__! _She tried to persuade her mind that because of the battle she was not in the right state of mind. Some part of her cried out that it wanted to stay like this, while the other objected. A war raged inside her and she felt like knocking her head against the ground. Nico looked inward as he stood next to her. "So, we should go back to fighting… right?" It was as if questioning himself more than her. "Yes, the camp needs us." Thalia turned her back on Nico the 2nd time in the same day. She walked away, persuading herself that it was just her hormones. _Just my hormones, just my hormones…_

Thalia killed off most of the rogues but one she had not noticed. The sound of clanging of metal rang in her ears. She whipped her head around, hair flying in all directions. _Oh Gods, please don't let it be… _It was Nico who her eyes fell upon first. He blocked arrows shot by a rogue. It was her worst nightmare. She noticed a rogue aiming for Nico's heart and the last thing she thought was, _I need to save him. _The next thing she knew, she was leaping through the air. No, soaring. She blocked the arrow from him and the arrow penetrated her abdomen. Blood spurted out of her mouth and she watched as the rogue ran into the shadows.

Nico was beside her in no time. "Thalia, Thalia." He held her hand and desperately helped her into a sitting position. "Go after them," Thalia mumbled, "go help the others." Nico shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. _Does he like me? _"Don't cry," she murmured, she hated to see him cry. "I swear upon the River of Styx, I will return and finish _all _of you off!" Calla voice echoed with hatred around the camp. Then, Thalia's vision turned blurry… "Thalia!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review and I would appreciate it if you follow me. Thanks again!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry about the little cliffy in the last chapter. So now, you must be wondering whether Thalia died or not… so here it is, the next chapter. Please R&R and I would totally appreciate it if you follow. Thanks!**

**Nico's POV:**

Nico stroked Thalia's cheek with one hand, his other on her left hand. _Please, _he begged in his mind, _wake up. _But, of course, Thalia would not wake up with him just saying that and he knew it too. If miracles did happen, it had to happen now. Nico brushed some hair off Thalia's pale face. Her lips were dry and cracked up. The nurse at the infirmary had given her one more night. He distinctly remembered the conversation he had had with her.

"_Miss, are you sure that she is not going to come around any sooner?" Nico asked, casting a worried look in Thalia's direction. "I am sure sir, the most I can give her is one more night." The nurse felt Thalia's forehead for a rise in temperature and shook her head. "The fever's still going even though the ambrosia was given to her, there's nothing more I can do for her." The nurse then stepped out of the room and resumed her rounds. Nico remembered pleading with Artemis for the same thing, to save Thalia, but Artemis with a pitied sigh for Thalia explained that same thing. _

It seemed like the only thing Nico could do now was sit and wait for her to come around. The other campers had been having shifts around the camp. The Ares cabin was calling for war with the rogues for killing their half-sister, Melissa. The rogues had yet to show up for vengeance, but Nico knew it was only a matter of time. Only one camper had lost her life, some like Thalia stayed in fatal condition. Their life determined by one night. While others, like Connor Stoll were on their feet in no time with only a slight limp for ambrosia had saved them. Thalia, however, was not spared and the wound had left her hurt. The arrow had been poisoned and deadly. Thalia managed to survive one night though and that gave Nico hope. He could not help but blame himself for Thalia's wound. _If not for me she would still be alive. _He kept repeating this over and over again in his mind.

"_Don't cry," Thalia murmured. Calla's voice echoed around the camp, but Nico could not give a damn to what she was saying or what the other campers were doing. In this drama, the only person that mattered to him was Thalia. Her eyes began to close and Nico shouted her name, hoping to awake her. "Thalia!" He shouted but she was already out cold. Nico cradled her in his arms. "Please wake up, please…" He pleaded over and over again, but Thalia was not reacting. He was flustered, he half carried, half dragged Thalia's body to Chiron with all his willpower. "Save her, please." He cried in front of Chiron. Chiron quickly called some of the campers to help Thalia to the infirmary, Nico wanted to follow, but Chiron stopped him. "We have to talk."_

Thalia lay on the bed, Nico reached forward. _No she's a hunter; I-I can't have a relationship with her. _His hand inched forward a little more. _No, _he turned his head away and his hand followed. He stepped out of the infirmary and into the warm sunlight of the camp. Piper strode next to him, "So how is she?" Piper had been worried sick; she cared as much for Thalia as she did for a sister ever since she broke up with Jason. After months of romance, the bittersweet love wore off and they decided that they were not for one another. Jason had gone back to Reyna, but Piper did not really mind, there was someone out there for her and she would find him one day. Now, she was just content the way she was. "No better," Nico answered, "No better."

**Thalia's POV:**

"Excuse me? Is anyone there?" Thalia wondered if she was in the underworld already. "Excuse me is-" A woman came rushing in and Thalia tried to sit up. A throbbing pain in her head overwhelmed her and she felt like vomiting. "Easy," the lady soothed and as soon as memory found its way to Thalia's access, she smiled. "Mila," Thalia recognized the nurse, she was the one that had attended to her after she transformed back from her tree form. "Glad that you're okay, we were worried that you would not survive." Thalia gently knocked her in a fist punch on the arm but it made her wince and Thalia made a mental note not to do that while she was hurt. Thalia still felt like she was missing something though, it was so far away, but she had to reach it…

"Nico!" she exclaimed so loudly that it made poor Mila jump. "Nico, where's Nico. Where is he? Is he alright, is he-" Mila cut her off with a voice as smooth as suede, "Thalia, it's alright don't worry, he's fine, he came to check on you just now." That heavy stone dropped from Thalia's heart. "Good, good," she murmured and relaxed on the bed. A wave of exhaustion rolled over her, and before she fell into a deep slumber, she mumbled, "Good."

**Thank you so much for reading! Please follow and review. Thanks!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all your support! Pls R&R and follow if you liked it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, just wish that I could own Percy Jackson. But, for now it belongs to uncle Rick!**

**Artemis's POV:**

How am I supposed to explain this mess to Chiron… how? Artemis had no idea why she was so afraid to explain things to Chiron. She was a goddess, why was she scared of explaining things to a centaur? Honestly, she had no idea why. So, she just stood there, sorting out the worries in her mind. "Artemis," Chiron's voice broke her away from her thoughts. "Chiron." She smiled at him warmly. She had decided to take on the form of the brunette girl, her favorite Earth form.

"Artemis, I need an explanation." Chiron leveled his voice, trying not to be insulting to the goddess. Artemis smoothed out the toga that she wore. "Well, they are rogues." Chiron cocked up one eyebrow and Artemis sighed. "Their leader, the one that shot Calla, she used to be my lieutenant." Artemis admitted while shaking her head. "But, she was greedy, she wanted more. Her once pure heart, over the years of experiencing immortality her heart turned black." Chiron looked at Artemis with that 'should-I-believe-you' look and Artemis continued, ignoring him. "Her hunger for power made her go against me, she practiced the arts of black magic. And she made some other rebellious huntresses join her. One-fifth of the Hunt followed her." Artemis shivered at the thought of the darkness. And, and I could not stop her, she-she-" Artemis felt a tear threatening to roll down her cheek. Chiron nodded and started trotting away.

"And Chiron, thank you for listening." Chiron turned back, but Artemis was long gone. "You're welcome."

**Nico's POV:**

Nico shot an arrow toward the target, missed. Another missed. And then, another missed. Nico out of frustration threw the bow on the floor. "Damn it, I hate this, how does Thalia do it?" Then his thoughts flew to Thalia. "Uggh!" He grumbled as he messed his hair up and then put it back in place again. "Why?" Nico felt like banging his head against the wooden bench. "Damn it!" He shouted in frustration, "damn it." He thumped his fist against the ground.

He began to walk back to his cabin and, once inside, he looked at a picture of Bianca smiling, "Do I really her?" he asked. When he needed Bianca most, she was not here.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door and he heard a familiar voice from behind the door. Whipping his headaround, he turned to face the door. He walked forward and opened the door. Before he could greet the person at the door, she quickly acknowledged him. "Nico," the nurse he had met in the infirmary greeted him. She was panting and sweat dripped from her brow. "Thalia has woken up." "What?" Nico was trying to believe his ears, which obviously he could not. "What?" Nico tried to believe his ears again. She must be joking, she must be, and she must… "Thalia has woken up." "Wha-" Before he could say another word, the nurse took him by thehand and dragged him to the infirmary. "Say no more, all you need to know is that Thalia is awake."

**Piper's POV:**

Piper sat on the bed in a sleeveless housecoat. Of course,everyone would have expected her to be dolled up in the latest fashion because she was a daughter of Aphrodite,but it was much better to be comfortable in a housecoatthan in a mini skirt with a fashionable top. She was sure that she preferred it to anything else. Her siblings had all set out on one of those weird 'love missions' that Piper would never understand. They spent hours on these 'love missions' matchmaking couples and finding people to break up, could love ever get more idiotic? She heaved a big sighed at the thought of her siblings. None of them really cared about anything else other than making couples or makeup. And, she hated it. A few months ago, she broke up with Jason, she returned to the camp andbecame the head of her cabin and got rid of those ridiculous shame boots and chores to shame others. At least she had managed to get most of the Aphrodite kids to see some sense, but every once or twice there would be an utter bimbo.

Jason realized that Piper was not the one for him. Piper totally had understood what he felt. They became more and more irritated by the presence of each other and Jason finally admitted to her that she had found the perfect match for him in Reyna. Of course, Piper totally understood how he felt and broke up with him. Jason returned to lead the Roman camp with Reyna, while Piper returned to Camp Half-blood with Leo. The time after she had broken up with Jason took a little getting used to. No more Jason to help her when she felt depressed, no more Jason to share her feelings with. Piper was almost helpless; her siblings did not seem to help either. They kept talking about how Piper should not have broken with such a 'hard find' and what they would have done in her place. It made her feel even worse. When worst came to worst, Piper had found herself attempting suicide. Lucky for her, the Hunt had come to stay during that period. Thalia had helped her and assisted her in her weak times, making her feel like Thalia was her sister more than any other of her blood-related siblings. Nico had also tried to help by giving her some support when she was in combat or sometimes, when Thalia was not there, she was even able to share a little of her feelings with him. Even though Nico was a little freaky at times, she still found a great listener in him that no one, even Piper, would have expected.

Piper was forcefully dragged from her thoughts when the cabin door creaked open and hit the pink wall next to looked up to find herself staring at Leo, an utter and inappropriate surprise. He looked, for the first time, drunk. His face was beetroot red and his movements were either jerky or too fluid. He stumbled in and demanded, "Why are you on my bed Piper?" Before Piper could answer, he advanced and leaned forward, a little too near. Leo started to wag a finger at her while trying to balance on his feet that were not cooperating feet. "Why are you naked, Piper?" Leo mumbled. Piper immediately felt a hot feeling rise up her cheeks. "No, I am not!" she nearly shouted in defense of her body."Don't be a naughty girly, don't try to be seductive." Heseemed to not have heard Piper's retort. He blinked at least five times in a row, before tripping backwards and landing on his but.

Piper winced at the sound of his but coming into contact with the ground and partly wincing because of the feral thought that came to her mind. Leo is thinking of me naked? Does he… like me? Piper tried to convince herself that he was doing all this because he was drunk, only because he was drunk. "Leo snap out of it!" Shesnapped, putting in a little more effort than needed, reacting to Leo leaning even closer. Leo started singingbefore she could stop him, "All I wanna do is love your body! Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it!" Piper nearly gagged, Leo's voice was like a screeching crow, she covered her ears in agony. "Piper, no going anywhere," he nearly stumbled backward while saying that. Then, she slapped him across his face. Leo's dreamy expression turned into one of shock as he snapped to his senses. "What?" He looked stumped but Piper did not care. "Get out."

**Thalia's POV:**

Thalia woke up once again and she was groaned. Her head felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. To her surprise, there was a bleak shape by her bed. As soon as her eyes came into focus, she grinned like a fool as a thousand feelings flooded her at once. Joy, passion, shock. He asked her and his voice felt like music to her ears. "Are you alright?" Nico leaned in close, making her heart thump faster with excitement. "I'm better than alright." She answered, still smiling. "I guess you should expect the unexpected, if you had, you would not be in this state right now." At that moment, she giggled, she actually giggled. "Do expect the unexpected?" she asked sweetly. "Yes, and I think you-"Was this boy worth risking everything? Yes, yes. She thought, and at that moment, she made her choice. She risked it, she risked everything. Thalia's lips came into contact with Nico'sand she sank deep into a kiss. Nico drew backward in a matter of seconds, his face contorted with shock. "Did you expect that?" Nico looked like he was about to say that she should not have done that but Thaliressed her finger against his lips and then leaned forward and purred seductively, "Kiss me."

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Right now, please review and follow if you liked it. Thanks again!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Well, this one's kind of like a bridge between the last and the next chapter. So please R&R and follow if you liked the story. Thanks! Oh, and I will like to give a shout-out to kov0002 for his support. Thanks for reading.**

**Thalia's POV:**

Nico suddenly glanced up at Thalia after a moment of hesitation. Thalia and Nico's gazes locked, and Thalia felt like he could read her mind. _How often did he think about me wanting to kiss him? And if he really was crazy about me, did he imagine more than just kissing? Did he fantasize about me? What kinds of things did he think about? His lips on my neck? His hand on my leg? And was that leg bare…? _Thalia wondered as Nico looked at her expectantly. "You liked me all the while didn't you?" he asked, eyes painful with consideration. Thalia nodded meekly. "As did I."

And somehow, against all reason, they were kissing. Thalia closed her eyes, and the world around her faded. The noise from outside the infirmary, Mila's voice as she spoke to other campers . . . it was gone. All that mattered was the taste of his mouth, a mix of cloves and mints. There was fierceness in his kiss, desperation… and Thalia answered, just as hungry for him. She did not stop him when he pulled her even closer, so that she almost sat on his lap, it hurt but it did not matter. She had never been wrapped around someone's body like that, and she was shocked at how eagerly her body responded. His arm went around her waist, pulling her onto him further, and his other hand slid up, getting entangled in her hair. He took his lips away from her mouth. " Thalia, you're drop _dead _beautiful." And no sooner did he finish his sentence that their lips met again. Thalia gasped when the intensity returned to her mouth. There was an animalistic quality that sent shock waves through the rest of her body. Nico was all she needed now, and all she cared about…

**Travis's POV:**

Travis was thankful, he was so grateful to Thalia that if he had to throw himself in front of an arrow like how she had done for Nico, he would have done it. Thalia was like an angel to him, he worshipped her, praised her and defended her. Earlier this day, he had heard people saying that Thalia had purposely blocked that arrow because she wanted to look good. He had went against them and told them that Thalia was trying to help and was doing a good deed. "Travis, when will you ever learn that not everyone defends people for good?" Then they had walked away with their backs turned on him. His brother had gotten better because of Thalia's ambrosia. If not for her, the nurse in the infirmary had confirmed that that poisoned arrow would have killed him long ago. Then his thoughts drifted to Thalia. The poisoned arrow had shot her and he had not been there to help her like how she had helped his brother.

Travis had heard news of the bed that Thalia was at and was now on his way to visit her. He carried a bunch of flowers with a 'get-well-soon' card that he and his brother had made for Thalia. Connor Stoll was getting better in the Hephaestus cabin where Leo had made a steel bracket especially for him. Connor's leg was healing well, but news had travelled to them that Thalia was not. Travis, against the odds had gone to the nearby mountain to pick some wild flowers for Thalia. He had broken the red alert camp rule of staying in cabins or on camp grounds at all times to help Thalia get the freshest flowers that he could find.

'Dear Thalia,' Travis scanned the card for any mistakes. 'I hope that you are recovering well and if you wake up and see this card remember that we, Connor and Travis Stoll, are forever and ever in your debt. We are utterly grateful to you. From, Connor and Travis Stoll.' The card was dancing with LED lights and Travis had made each and every word change colour every minute. The battery life was 100 hours and Travis had made sure to add some fresh flowers under the plastic for decoration. "Thalia would love this." He was proud of his newest invention and could not wait until Thalia had seen it. He was sure that Thalia would not die like that. She was the strongest girl he had ever met and partly the fact that she was now his brother's lifesaver made him feel like this.

Humming, he entered the infirmary and scanned for bed 24. "Twenty-four, twenty-four…" he muttered as he scanned the numbers in front of the white curtains that the patients minimal privacy. "Gotcha." He skipped over to the bed, which was highly unusual for Travis, but he was in a merry mood and could not wait to give Thalia the flowers. He opened the curtain and nearly dropped the bouquet. Thalia was awake, but that was not the problem, she was making… he found it hard to find the next word… out. He turned around, mouth agape. He took another peek, and the lucky guy was… Nico?

**Leo's POV:  
**

Leo tinkered in the final piece of metal and secured it with a metal screw. "Perfect!" He raised his 'type-a-message' rocket in pride. "My pride and joy." He hugged the piece that he had taken ten days to build. It would provide the camp with a good communication system. They just needed to post one of these at each lookout point and make up some codes and voila! They could communicate perfectly, when one of the campers had spotted an enemy, when there was a gathering, when there was an urgent matter… Leo's mind swarmed with all the things this baby could do.

Leo nearly squealed in delight. (Yes, sons of Hephaestus usually get extremely excited over their creations.) "Leo, Leo!" An excited voice came from the entrance of the high-tech cabin that had 24 security codes to enter before being able to enter the cabin. (Most of which was Leo's design) "Leo!" Travis came to a halt before him and he was panting but grinning like a madman. "Leo, Nico and Thalia are… are making out!" He announced with glee. Leo almost threw up on the spot at the thought of Travis watching them make out. Then, a gleam of realization sparkled in his eyes. "I can use my new creation." And he rubbed his hands together like a crazed scientist. Trevor was now jumping with joy. "Do it, do it," He chanted loudly. "Okay," Leo, for that moment, totally forgot the consequences of announcing a huntress making out. Actually, he even forgot that Thalia was a huntress. He typed in a message and hit the launch button. "3… 2… 1…" His brain buzzed as he waited for the rocket to launch out the message. One that would kill.

**Artemis's POV:**

Artemis trudged forward, head swarming with thoughts. _How had the rogues been able to locate us? We wiped every track clean… How? _Artemis pondered for a moment, the rogues were dangerous and she knew not to underestimate them. She wondered for a moment if Justine could have done it. Then she realized that even Justine won't be stupid enough to get stuck in a crossfire between the rogues and the Hunt. Artemis pondered over Justine's actions. "Why had Justine done all that?" she talked to herself without noticing. _For power, duh. _Her mind retorted. (Even goddesses say 'duh' after learning the vocab from mortals) Artemis tried to look deeper into the reason. _Who was giving her power?_ Artemis tried to recall the night of the incident. "This is the work of…" Her mind tried to not believe the answer that lay before her. "A-"

_Boom! _A sound off in the sky distracted Artemis. She looked up in frustration at the sky. The message momentarily dumbfounded her. In the midst of the smoke stood a few glittering words. Artemis finally found some sense within herself and upon realization, the thoughts that she had disappeared, to be replaced by anger and desperation. She needed to find out the truth. "Thalia." Artemis growled.

**Sorry guys for the little cliff at the end. More coming up in the next chapter, for now, just review and follow if you liked it!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is a bridge to the next chapter. It may be a little boring and short, but forgive me for this is needed for the next chapter. so please review and follow if you liked it.**

Calla's POV:

Calla could feel pain, the torture that Sisyphus went through every single day. _They are the ones who did this to you, they are…_ Calla could hear every word from Sisyphus's mind.

The pain seared through her body, even though it was mental, it stung. Her mind flashed bright red and she clutched her head tightly. _Kill them, kill the Gods and their children; they were the ones that did this to you._

Calla fell to her knees, eyes stinging with tears. It was only when Sisyphus 'contacted' her would she be in such pain. She wanted to run, run away from the pain, but Sisyphus forced her to face it. "Feel the pain that I feel," he would hiss to her, "and you would know vengeance." She could feel the pain that he felt, it flamed through every single vein in her entire body. She would scream for hours if he would not leave and he would torture her like that, every time without fail. "Remember my words Calla, they were the ones that did this to you!" He would shout louder and louder after each time, until he was sure that her mind only knew no more than to kill the Gods and their children.

Calla's head throbbed and her vision blurred with tears. A golden lily on her arm glowed as she knelt on the ground. This was the curse; the temptation had made her into this. She rolled in agony on the ground as she could hear the screams of all the other rogues. They were tied to Sisyphus, he was their master and only he made their will. "My children, remember this lesson, if any single one of you forget it, I will make you pay!" He shrieked a terrifying note ended the painful torture session. The pain seeped away from Calla's minds and the golden lily on her arm stopped glowing. She now only had one goal, to make the Gods and their children pay. She only knew her goal and her name. "My name is Calla," she said as if she was a reprogrammed computer, "I only have one goal, to make the Gods and their children pay." She stood up from the ground, not even knowing why she was on it.

"Calla, ma'am." A rogue practically ran over to her. "Yes, Cass." Her voice was cold and steely, much like an emotionless android's. The rogue bowed her and she nearly felt a sense of knowing with her. But, she stopped herself in mid-thought. _These are not my friends nor foe,_ she reminded herself, _just minions waiting for an order. _Calla never let one drop of her thoughts reflect in her eyes. She knew she had been created by Sisyphus for one reason only, to aid him in killing the Gods and their children. No second thoughts were given to the goal, as Calla was only to serve her master without any doubt.

"Cass," the rogue mused, "what business do you have here?" Calla asked as if stepping within three feet of her needed a reason. "Oh, nothing ma'am," Cassandra looked near to flustered. A person with feelings would have reassured her that she need not be so jumpy, but Calla was no ordinary person. She had no feelings and when she did, the only ones were hate and fury. Calla only knew how to attend to her master's needs and serve him and his goals. Calla paid attention to the girl's arm. _No promise mark,_ she noted, not until her first demigod kill. Calla looked up at the flustered girl, she looked so familiar, yet Calla could not grasp who she was. Calla did not allow herself to think more. _She is just another rogue, just another rogue._

Calla turned around to walk away. Suddenly, something rang in her ears. It was like the ringing of bells. "Calla!" A little girl squealed somewhere in the distance. Calla actually smiled at her name as a warm tingling filled her. The little girl had big eyes that reflected a sort of golden hue in them. "Calla!" The little girl squealed again, her age somewhere around two. Her brown hair jumped up and down as she reached forward. "She has yet to learn your full name," a woman smiled at Calla and Calla's attention turned to her.

Suddenly, Calla felt like she actually belonged with the woman and that baby. "Cassandra," the woman spoke the baby's name and the baby gurgled in laughter. Calla leaned forward to stroke the baby's cheek. "Callad-" The baby started. All of a sudden, the vision blurred. No! Calla wanted to scream but she could not. She was losing the vision. The baby's face started to bubble as it spoke her name that she could not make out. Calla was back to the present.

Calla remembered the warm, fuzzy feeling that she had felt with the baby. The baby, unlike her had brown ringlets like her mother. Calla turned around, remembering that she still had Cass to attend to. She spun around so as to not look off guard for that moment, "Cass I-" she opened her mouth in shock. Could it be? How could it..? Calla questioned herself. Was she losing it?

Calla faced the girl and studied her to ensure that it was her. She had dark brown curls encircling her diamond shaped face. Her eyes were gold too but flicked nervously around under Calla's scrutinizing gaze. _Cassandra!_ A flood of tears suddenly found its place in Calla's eyes. Calla leaned forward, both hands on Cass's shoulders. "Cassandra," Calla said the name as if she were trying to remember something, she shook her head, sending tears flying everywhere. _There is no time for small talk, _she realized, tell her to go before it is too late! "This is an order, go to Camp Half-blood and join the Hunt. Promise me, you'll never get your lily. Keep running and never look back."

Poor Cass who had not expected that nearly fell back in shock. Cass understood her lieutenant's orders, but her mind was a clean slate and she did not know the 'Cassandra' Calla was talking about. Cass did not understand why the sudden order but she immediately accepted the instruction. Cass took off, running in the direction of Camp Half-blood,

A searing pain took over Calla's mind. He's coming to wipe me clean again. She watched Cassandra's disappearing silhouette. She tried hard to grasp the warm, tingling feeling. Love. She glanced at the golden lily on her shoulder, studying it. It was glowing dimmer this time. Maybe there still is hope, she thought. It was a pleasant thing to think of, hope. Then she dropped to her knees, _goodbye little sister, _was the last thing she thought of. Then, she forgot... everything.

**So how was it? Please review and follow off you liked it. **

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)**

** s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'll like to say a big thank you to all of you guys for reading and supporting my story. **

**So the wait is until 2nd October. Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, should I change this to T-rating? Review and tell me!**

**Thalia's POV:**

Nico kissed Thalia firmly, begging her silently to open for him. Their tongues moved together slowly. He was unhurried. It was just the two of them in an almost infirmary. He kissed her lips and her cheeks.

His eyes were wary. "Is this all right?"

She nodded, breathlessly.

"If you want to stop, just tell me. I won't let things go too far…but I need you." _I never want to let you go... because I need you too. _Thalia thought but she did not say it aloud, instead she continued to indulge in the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in.

He pressed her gently against the bed, molding his body tightly to hers. Every muscle, every plane of his was met by corresponding curves and softness. His hands traveled down her sides and to her hips, hesitating. She pressed herself more tightly to him in response. And all this time, their tongues and lips explored, never satisfied. His long, thin fingers slid to her back and down so that they were cupping her two rounded, delicious curves. He squeezed tentatively, and smiled against her mouth when she moaned.

"You're perfect. Every part of you. But this…" He squeezed her again and began kissing her with renewed vigor. She moaned, he kissed her even more. Thalia closed her eyes.

And then, he was gone. Gone like the wind.

Thalia's eyes burst open as she searched frantically. _Where's Nico? _She stumbled off the bed and fell onto the floor. The world was spinning round and round. She tried to stand, but miserably fell back onto the floor. She used the bed to help herself stand. _Nico! _With one pull, she managed to stand up. She stumbled out of the infirmary, into the daylight. Her mind screamed to find Nico, to protect him from whatever was out there. She wanted to touch him, feel his lips against hers again. Her eyes got used to the light, but the world was spinning.

Nico lay on the floor, right in front of her. "Nico!" She knelt down beside him unintended tears started to fill her eyes. "Nico..." A shadow fell over her, she looked up. It was Artemis.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded, beginning to stand up. Artemis looked at her and shook her head.

"You broke your vow."

"What did you do to him? "

"You did this to yourself."

"What did you do to him!"

Thalia shrieked as she stood up to face Artemis.

"No, what did _you _do to him?"

Thalis broke down on the floor, she started to cry, to weep over the loss of Nico. _Is he dead? Am I this useless? _Artemis stared coldly at her.

"I am going to turn him into a jackalope. "

"What?"

Thalia with tears streaming down her face immediately scrambled to Nico's side. As if she could shield him from Artemis' s wrath. Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

Artemis took one more look at her lieutenant and began to mutter something.

**Cass' s POV:**

Cass trailed behind the guy and girl who were leading her. She had come to know them as Percy and Piper.

"Percy, she may be dangerous, shouldn't we go and tell Chiron first?"

"No, this is Artemis's problem Piper. She should be informed first, believe me Piper."

The girl nodded at the guy with the sea green eyes. She was pretty, really pretty. Somehow, Cass could not catch the colour of her eyes. Brown, blue, green, she just could not catch the colour.

_Should I be led to Artemis first? Yes, I think it's best this way. _She remembered Calla's orders she was to follow them. Suddenly, her head began to hurt. It was a piercing pain. It hurt so much, a single tear dripped down from her eye. She saw a flash of colours, and then she was in a bedroom.

_A woman stood next to Cass, Cass tried to walk but fell on her but. "Cass," a girl that looked undeniably like Calla smiled at her. Did Calla smile? The woman smiled too and picked Cass up in her arms. "Cassandra," the woman spoke the something that Cass thought sounded like her name. Cass gurgled in laughter. The girl that looked like Calla leaned forward to stroke the Cass' s cheek. "Callad-" Cass wanted to say the girl's name but she could not say it. She was tongue-tied._

"Are you alright?" A hand was shaking Cass back to the present. "Are you alright?" He voice repeated again. Cass found herself on the floor. The Piper girl was next to her and Percy was standing up and looking at her, eyes filled with concern. "I...I am, thank you." Piper looked at her for a moment as if examining her for any sign of hurting. After a brief moment of checking, she helped her up. They led her to a garden. A girl was lying over a boy.

"Oh my Gods!" Piper ran forward and helped the girl up. "Don't hurt him. " she thought the girl muttered. Piper led her away. Percy ran forward and helped the boy up. A woman or was it a girl turned to face her. She recognised her.

"Lady Artemis. "

"Who are you? "

"I-I'm Cass."

**Thanks for reading, follow if you liked it!**

**I almost forgot, you can check out my other stories:**

**For those RachelXOctavian fans check out Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers**

**For those who love all the couples make sure to see Demigod Drama.**

**All those who are great fans of Bianca check out Bianca's return.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, finally I can update this chapter. I managed to squeeze in some time and so I wrote this chapter! I'm thinking of putting a couple together and maybe you will be able to guess it once you read to end. Please R&R!**

"What is a rogue doing here, who let her in?" Artemis demanded. The coldness in her voice sent shudders down Cass's spine. But, she was not going to give up so easily. She looked in the direction of Percy, eyes pleading with him to tell Artemis. Percy gave her a stiff nod.

"I did." Percy bravely stood up for Cass. He had returned from helping Nico, whereas the Piper girl had not yet come back. Artemis looked at Percy, her gaze intensified. Percy found himself looking away, trying to avoid the intensity of Artemis's stare that seemed to pierce through him. Artemis looked away, now carefully studying Cass. Her yellow eyes glittered in amusement and she swept Cass from head to toe.

"What do you want?" She asked, it was almost a hiss. Cass felt like running away, she wanted to go back to the rogues. Even though the rogues were as dangerous as this young lady, she felt like there was the only secure place she knew.

Cass's heart pounded wildly in the enclosure of her ribcage. It threatened to break the ribcage apart. Cass tried to calm herself down, _what should I tell her?_ She wondered, trying to find a good reason for her coming. Artemis looked like she was ready to break her apart if the reason was not of her liking. At least thinking of a reason right now was much better than saying, "I'm not sure."

Now, Cass was in a dilemma, what should she tell Artemis? The words finally came out of her mouth. Her decision was quick and there was a fifty-fifty chance that she might end up killed. Either way, the stakes were high. Her final word made Artemis cock one eyebrow up.

"What?" Artemis seemed to not believe Cass. Cass was worried, if Artemis did not believe her, she could become food for the wolves.

"I-I want t-to become a H-huntress." Cass stuttered and then sighed in relief when Artemis did not race forward and kill her.

Artemis looked at Cass more closely this time, as if trying to read her mind. _Will she believe me?_ Cass asked herself as Artemis continued to look at her. Artemis stepped forward. _Is this the end?_ Cass held her breath until Artemis spoke.

"I believe you." Artemis's voice was leveled and she did not show any sign of hatred. This moment was historical. Artemis finally believing one of the rogues.

"Thank you, m'lady." Cass knelt on the ground and bowed to her. Artemis quickly helped her up, but her face still showed no sign of tenderness, only belief.

"You say you want to become a huntress?" Cass nodded after she had stood up. Her decision was absolute, there was no turning back now. It was now or never.

"Very well, repeat after me." Cass nodded and started to repeat after Artemis.

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Calla followed every single word that Artemis said.

Artemis took one last piercing stare at Calla, as if trying to make a split-second decision at whether Calla was being true to her word.

"I accept." Calla heaved a sigh of relief. Today was not the day that she was going to get killed. Instead, it was a celebratory.

Artemis murmured something to herself. Then she looked at Cass and asked, "Do you remember anything about your past? Your family, your friends...anything?"

Cass tried to remember her past. It seemed like such a long time ago. She wanted to remember it but she could not. An image filled her head. It was the one with the woman and the child that looked so much like Calla.

"I think I do remember a little...I got this image when I walked into the camp. I think I was a baby and there was a woman and a child?" Cass's last sentence was more of a question to herself than an answer.

Artemis looked down in consideration and pondered for a moment.

"I think your memory has been wiped." Artemis said, hoping that her guess was right.

"Yes, I think so." Cass answered her.

"My guess is that when you stepped into the camp, something triggered certain memories. So you remembered certain things, but not everything." Artemis looked at Cass, waiting for a reaction.

"Perhaps..." Cass muttered, deep in thought. "Can you help me get my memory back?"  
Artemis studied Cass once again. "I think so."

She said something that Cass could not hear. Artemis's lips were moving but her voice was inaudible. Cass waited for a little while, what was Artemis doing? Artemis stopped the inaudible chanting and her eyes turned to Cass.

"I think that should work. You should get your memory back over the next few hours. Don't worry, I think that if this method does not work, I've got another one."

"Thank you, m'lady." Cass thanked Artemis sincerely. Artemis smiled kindly at her.

"Come along, or we'll be late for the campfire. Perseus, will you be so kind as to assist my huntress to the cabin?" Percy nodded and signaled for Cass to walk with him. Cass jogged up to Percy and followed him.

"Thanks for what you did just now." Cass felt a little embarrassed. "Like for all you did for me."

Cass wondered why this boy made her so nervous, but she flicked the thought away. It was nothing, just a first time encountering a boy. She persuaded herself that the reason was as such.

"Well, it was nothing." Percy tried to look away from Calla, but found himself staring back at her.

Both of them found themselves stopping dead in their tracks, looking at one another. Percy snapped out of it first. He quickly continued walking, trying to strike up a conversation.

"It must be a pain without any memories." Percy tried to use that as a conversation starter. Cass felt his embarrassment and noticed the heat creeping up her face.

"No, it's not really that bad." She answered him and avoided his eyes, afraid that he might see her blushing.

They walked and chatted, trying to ease the awkward moment. Two of them slowly lost themselves in the talk and did not notice that they had reached the campfire.

"Well, I guess I better go and join the Hunt." Cass acknoledged the fact reluctantly. Percy agreed and they both set separate ways. Cass did not want to leave, but she knew she had to.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yes."

"See ya."

With that, Percy strode away. Cass trudged to the Hunt's table. Artemis noticed her coming towards them and introduced her to the rest of the Hunt. Cass felt something hit her, it was painful but bearable. She breathed in a few times, in the attempt to reduce the pain.

_"Cassandra." A woman played with Cass and Cass felt herself smiling. The girl that looked like Calla walked into the room. "Mommy," she whined and her mother turned her attention to her. "Calladrea, what's wrong?" The mother of Calladrea looked at her, eyes filled with concern. "I wanna take care of Cassandra." Her mother agreed and Calladrea broke into a smile. "Make sure you take care of her properly." With that, Calla's mother walked out of the room. Cass opened her mouth and said, "Calla."_

The vision disappeared and Cass found herself panting. _Who is this Calladrea, why did I call her Calla. And, is my name Cassandra?_ She found herself playing the vision over and over in her mind. She came to a surprising conclusion. _Calla is my sister, my mother is that lady in the vision and my real name is Cassandra!_

Cass's mind whirled with the thoughts that were bubbling up inside her. The realization hit her, did Calla remember who she was? She stood up and walked over to Artemis who was chatting with another huntress. Artemis turned her attention to her.

"Yes?"

"M'lady, how did the rogues become your enemies."

"My lieutenant, Calla, betrayed me. She studied the arts of black magic and formed the rogues."

"M'lady, I think that is not the real reason."

Artemis looked at her questioningly and Cass continued.

"I think she was controlled by Sisyphus, her actions are not her own. You see, all the rogues have this golden lily and when they are tortured by Sisyphus, I notice that they forget everything afterward. Is it possible that someone on the land is helping Sisyphus?"  
Artemis pursed her lips, deep in thought.

"Perhaps," Artemis thought for a little while more and then muttered. "Oh no, I think it could be..."

"Who is it m'lady?"

"This may be a wild guess, but I think it is Alpheus who is seeking revenge."

Cass fell into her own thoughts, she had heard this name somewhere. But she just could not remember where. She was distracted from her thoughts when there was a sharp yelp from a table.

"Oh my god, someone is being claimed."

Cass felt all eyes turn to her and she did not know what was happening.

"Cass, I think that you're a daughter of Hecate." A girl next to her whispered.

Cass's mind spun with the newfound information. If she was a daughter of Hecate, then how could she have another mother, or was that her step-mother? Another vision came, not helping the situation.

_"Attack!" Calla shouted and a few people that Cass had known as friends charged forward._

Cass fell to her knees as she dealt with the stress of the situation. What is happening to me? She asked herself. Then and there she realized what she had to do. She could no longer be in the Hunt. She had to kill Calla and she could not do it with the Hunt's help, she had to do it alone. She fell to her knees. Artemis came forward and helped her up.

"M'lady, I am so sorry. I have to kill my sister and I have to get out of the Hunt."

**I hope this chapter is not too confusing. I've decided to make Cass go out of the Hunt. Because she plays a really important role later on. If you have any comments on where I can improve, please say it in the reviews!  
**

**You can check out my other stories!  
**

**Demigod Drama (For those who love the PJO couples and other wanna be couples)  
s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama  
**

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)  
s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return  
**

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)  
s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s  
**

**Review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Author's Note: Please Read!

Hi guys,

Okay, I have decided to put this story on hiatus. Because I'm having a writer's block on this story for rhyme of reason. I'm really sorry and I do apologize. I'm considering putting this story up for adoption. Should I?

Well that's all I've to say so bye!

Athena Sage


End file.
